highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
RiverClan
| | | | =General Information= Physical Attributes: Physically, RiverClan cats are lithe-framed felines with muscular legs, long coats and webbed paws. They are known for usually being well-fed and occasionally on the plump side. Their coats often come in silver and gray colors. Unfortunately, because of their beauty, it is said that RiverClan cats are sometimes taken by two-legs. Mental Attributes: RiverClan cats believe in peace before war; in a sense, they are pacifistic. They believe that war and violence are unjustifiable in most cases, but when it comes to RiverClan's past experiences, they tend to hold grudges. They have a strong belief in StarClan and love collecting beautiful things and paying tribute to their deceased. =Territory= Preferred Prey: RiverClan prefer to eat fish or water-voles, but occasionally will eat mice. Hunting Specialties: RiverClan cats specialize and are experts in fishing, and also use the tactic of building canals to help catch them. Because of the webbed paws trait which most RiverClan cats carry, they are able to skillfully and easily swim and catch fish. Territory: RiverClan territory is located in between SkyClan and ThunderClan territory, where the river branches out the most. The land consists mainly of marsh and could be considered a steppe in certain areas. Reeds line the edges around every river and there are a few trees here and there. On the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory is the moon-cave, which was an area once fought over between the two Clans. On the opposite border of SkyClan there are a few hot springs which RiverClan sometimes will sulk around in. (See RiverClan's territory for more information). Camp: RiverClan camp is located in the heart of the territory, nestled on a large island-lie formation that the river stretches around. Their camp is encircled and lined with beds of reeds and the dens are hidden within fallen trees and thick reed-beds. The camp is decorated with beautiful things, like feathers, fish scales, pebbles, and so on. (See RiverClan's camp and traditions + lore for more information). =Allegiances= Leader *Nectarstar - A light golden-cream spotted tabby she-cat with copper eyes and a plethora of scars. **Bouncingpaw - A big she-kit with short, sandy fur, dark swirls in her fur, and blue eyes. Deputy *Paleheart - A slim, long-haired lilac tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and a dark tail-tip. **Poppypaw - A small russet-brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Medicine Cats *Fishsprout - A pretty silver molly with blue eyes and a spotted/classic tabby pelt. *Perchwish - A pale grey-brown, sleek-furred tom with a white muzzle and front toes. *Bugberry - A short-haired, dark tan tom with a bobbed tail, green eyes, white paw and nose. Senior Warriors *Smokestorm - A soft-furred gray tom with extra toes. *Loonsight - A black and white molly with amber-brown eyes. *Koikiss - A long-haired chocolate Calico with one pale blue eye. **Sweetpaw - A white molly with brown patches and sea-foam green eyes. *Buzzardleg - A scraggly dark gray tom with black speckles and thin, patchy fur and white spotting; he has one orange eye and one blue eye. **Batpaw - A long-haired gray-and-brown tom with green eyes that are covered by his fur. Warriors *Lilydawn - Cream she-cat with flame points, extra toes, webbed paws and big blue eyes. **Littlepaw - A small, light gray she-kit with dark gray paws and muzzle as well as white freckles and a small bobbed tail. *Dinkyskip - A small white tom with pink eyes. *Eggshell - A white tom with golden-cream tabby spots and green eyes. *Seasong - A brown she-cat with amber eyes and a jagged scar over her muzzle. **Snowflakepaw - A pure white tom with pink and blue sectoral heterochromic eyes. *Buttercupclaw - A short chubby white and yellow tabby she-cat with folded ears, green eyes, and foliage lodged in her fur. **Tanglepaw - A brown tabby she-cat with tangled fur and droopy turquoise eyes. *Stagwater - A large brown tabby tom with spiky fur and golden eyes. *Gingergaze - A ginger she-cat with blue-green eyes and several grey and white spots throughout her body. *Sootstripe - A gray-and-silver tabby tom with white markings and copper eyes. **Bananakit - A small lilac tabby she-cat with green eyes. *Sleepwalker - A Siamese she-cat with droopy turquoise eyes and a torn ear. *Lichenstep - A fluffy cream colored she-cat with a darker two toned face. *Bumblebelly - A large creamy-white tom with brown rosettes and amber eyes. *Turtleshell - A small slate-blue and brown tabby she-cat with turquoise-green eyes. *Appledawn - A tall orange tabby with a white underbelly and orange eyes. **Swiftpaw - A lanky, chocolate-point tom with turquoise eyes. *Lionspeckle - A large, golden tom with green eyes, dark golden freckles, and long fur. *Sparrowhop - A grey-pointed she-cat with icy blue eyes. *Blizzardcall - A large lynx-pointed tom with a plethora of scars and one blind eye. *Larchwish - A ginger tabby tom with a white stomach and brown eyes. *Swanlight - A tall, feminine tom with white fur, bright green eyes, and a black Turkish Van pattern. *Snowstalk - A slim yet long-furred black and white molly with amber eyes. *Pathwanderer - A silky blue-pelted she-cat with dark mackerel and pointed markings, along with striking blue eyes. **Fallpaw - An abnormally large orange tabby tom with green eyes and a white belly. *Lake - A tall and lanky tabby with lavender-like grey colors, a dark face, fluffy cheeks, and grey eyes. *Magpiemask - A black masked white and grey tom with a scarred tail and dusty rose eyes. *Gnatheart - A long-haired russet tom with blue eyes. *Pikelegs - A slim, tall white tom with gray tabby patches and turquoise eyes. *Pipkiss - A grey pointed tom with icy blue eyes and a bobbed tail. *Crescentcrown - A long-haired grey tabby with amber eyes. *Marigolddusk - A brown she-cat with yellow eyes. *Whitefire - A slim, long-haired silver tom with a narrow gaze. *Raincry - A petite, long-haired calico she-cat with blue eyes. Nursery *Tigerlily - A sleek, gray furred she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. (permanent queen) QUEENLESS *Tadpolekit - A small, mink color-point Sphynx tom with pale blue eyes. Elders *N/A =News= Out of Roleplay *N/A In Roleplay *A heron attacked Snowflakekit while he was outside of camp; a patrol will be sent soon to chase it off! *Congratulations to Pikelegs and Gnatheart on receiving their warrior names! *Congraulations to Bouncingpaw, Littlepaw, Swiftpaw, Tanglepaw, Bananapaw, Fallpaw and Snowflakepaw on receiving their apprentice ceremonies! =Relations=